The Irelanders' Adventures of Toy Story/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Toy Story. Connor Lacey: Well, time to go miniature. Chris Kratt: Tell me again why we're using the Miniaturizer for this adventure, Connor. Connor Lacey: Because, Chris, the characters we're visiting today aren't humans like you or me. They're toys. Which is why we are using it to shrink down to their size. Twilight Sparkle: What? Martin Kratt: You heard him. Norman Price: That's stupid. Toys are playthings. They're not alive. Fireman Sam: Ah, that's where you're wrong, Norman Price. These ones are special. Whenever humans aren't around, they come to life. Connor Lacey: That's right. Elvis Cridlington: You don't usually believe in weird things, Sam. Fireman Sam: Not normally, but for once I actually agree to a weird thing. Connor Lacey: Everyone, all together now! The Irelanders: Miniaturize! shrink down to size of toys Connor Lacey: Right, let's go. set off a kid's bedroom, boxes made to look like buildings are place in different areas. A kid holds a Mr. Potato Head toy in front of one of them One-Eye Bart: Alright, everyone! This is a stick-up! Don't anybody move! Now empty that safe! kid shakes a piggy bank and a few coins fall out One-Eye Bart: chuckles Money, money, money! the coins Bo Peep: Stop it. Stop it, you mean old potato. One Eye Bart: Quiet, Bo Peep! Or your sheep get run over! Sheep: Help! Baa! Help us! Bo Peep: Oh, no! Not my sheep! Somebody do something! the kid picks up a cowboy doll and pulls the string in it's back Voice box: Reach for the sky. One-Eye Bart: Oh, no. Sheriff Woody. Boy: (doing Woody's voice) I'm here to stop you, One-Eye Bart. One-Eye Bart: D'oh! How did you know it was me? Boy: (doing Woody's voice) Are you gonna come quietly? One-Eye Bart: You can't touch me, sheriff. I've brought my attack dog, with a built in forcefield! Boy: (doing Woody's voice) Well, I brought my dinosaur who eats forcefield dogs! toy dinosaur eats a slinky dog Boy: (doing Woody's voice) You're going to jail, Bart. Say goodbye to the wife and tatertots. baby girl picks up and shakes Mr. Potato Head Boy: You've save the day again, Woody. pull Woody's pull string Voice box: You're my favorite deputy. title "The Irelanders' Adventures of Toy Story" comes up as You've Got A Friend in Me starts playing Boy: Come on, let's round up the cattle. boy turns two boxes with cows drawn on them and uses a skipping rope as a lasso then kicks a box out of his way Boy: Round them up, Cowboy. put Woody on a remote controlled car and drove them into a box Boy: Hey, cowboy. is later seen riding on the boy's back Boy: Come on, Woody. him on the banister and he slides down it into his arms boy and Woody spin in a chair Boy: Whoa! saw Woody on the chair and put him down on the edge of the chair Boy: Score! walk over to his mum Boy: Wow! Cool! Mrs Davis: What do you think? Boy: Oh, this looks great, Mom! Mrs Davis: (laughs) Okay, birthday boy. Boy: We saw it at the store, I asked you for it! boy is very excited about his special Mrs Davis: One, two- Four. Yeah, I think that's gonna be enough. Boy: Can we leave this up until we move? Mrs Davis: Sure, we can leave it. Boy: Yeah. Mrs Davis: Now go get Molly. Your friends are going to be here any minute. Boy: Okay. It's party time, Woody. Yee-haw! sets off up stairs Molly: Squealing Boy: Howdy, little lady. Molly: Squealing Woody: Somebody's poisoned the waterhole. Boy: Come on, Molly. Oh, you're getting heavy. See you later, Woody. shuts the door behind him. The portal opens in the middle of the room and the Irelanders come out Sarah Jones: Wow. Raven Queen: This is amazing. Kim Possible: Just check out that wallpaper. Connor Lacey: Woody Look! Up there! comes to life and sits up Woody: Pull my string, the birthday party's today? Okay, everyone. Coast is clear. Irelanders watch as various other toys in the room come to life, including Mr. Potato Head Mark (Robocar Poli): When you said these things came to life when people aren't around, you weren't kidding. Norman Price: I believe you now. Martin Kratt: Whoa. the bed, Woody spots the Irelanders Woody: the other toys Hold up! Is this the new toys over there? Irelanders have been spotted by the toys in the room Connor Lacey: Who, us? Woody: Yes. Howdy, my name is Woody. Did Andy get you? Twilight Sparkle: No. We're actually humans, ponies, vehicles and other beings. Woody: Humans?! Connor Lacey: Relax, we're here on business. Woody: It's not that. You're not supposed to know that we can come alive. Connor Lacey: But we're cool with that. Woody: How do you know we're alive anyway? Connor Lacey: I'm a realm traveler. I'm supposed to know this stuff. Chris Kratt: We use the miniaturizer to shrink down to the size of toys if you're wondering. Woody: I see. Look, humans are not supposed to know that toys are alive. We come to life when they're not around. Violet Parr: But we're cool. Lightning McQueen: Yes. No need to get anxious. Woody: I know. (to Connor) We're OK with you knowing about toys come to life but don't tell Andy or anyone about us coming alive. OK? Pinkie Pie: Our lips... a zip motion with her hoof are sealed. Connor Lacey: We promise not to tell Andy or anyone else about you toys coming to life. Woody: Good. Make yourselves at home. Irelanders have went to the room Mr Potato Head: Ages 3 and up. It's on my box. Ages 3 and up. I'm not supposed to be babysitting Princess Drool. toys bustle about whilst they walk and talk. Hamm the Piggy bank is putting his coins back into his slot. Mr Potato Head comes with his parts all mixed up Mr Potato Head: Hey, Hamm. Look, I'm Picasso! Hamm: I don't get it. (he walks off) Mr Potato Head: You uncultured swine! What're you lookin' at, ya hockey puck? walks off, leaving the hockey puck with arms and legs confused Woody: Hey, Sarge, have you seen Slinky? Sarge: Sir! No, sir! Woody: OK. Hey, thank you. At ease. and the Irelanders jump down from the bed and look around Woody: Hey, uh, Slinky? a dog with a slink between his head and back appears, pushing a checker board with red and black disks Slinky: Right here, Woody. I'm red this time. Woody: No. Slink..... Slinky: Oh, well, all right. You can be red if you want. Woody: N-Not now, Slink. I got some bad news. Slinky: Bad news?! Woody: Slinky's mouth shut Ssssh! toys stop and look at Woody, Slinky and the Irelanders Woody: Just gather everyone up for a staff meeting and be happy. Slinky: Got it. Woody: Be happy. Slinky: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Woody: Staff meeting, everybody! Snake, Robot, podium duty. hides under the bed Robot: Hey! reaches under the bed and brings Snake out Woody: You guys can join the staff meeting and help set things up if you like. Applejack: We'd be honored. Come on, y'all. Stick Man: On it, AJ. sketch board walks past Woody who stops in a Western battle way Woody: Hey, Etch and Applejack. Draw! draw with Etch sketching a picture of a gun Woody: Oh! Got me again. Applejack: Wow. That's the best drawin' I ever saw. Connor Lacey: Good job, Etch. Woody: Etch, you've been working on that draw. Fastest knobs in the West. The Mask: Cool drawing. Slinky: Got a staff meeting you guys. Come on. Let's go. toys follow Slinky while Woody looks around Woody: Now, where is that... Oh. Hey, who moved my doodle pad way over here? a green toy dinosaur jumps up and roars at Woody Rex: Roaaaaar! Woody: How're you doin', Rex? Rex: Were you scared? Tell me honestly. Woody: I was close to being scared that time. James Jones: You scared me though. Rex: I'm going for fearsome here, but I just don't feel it. I think I'm just coming across off as annoying. Aviva Corcovado: Maybe you need to practice more. Spike: That way, you'll be able to roar like a real dinosaur. Rex: Thanks. (saw the Incredibles) Wait, are you the Incredibles? Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Yep. That's us. Rex: I've seen you all on TV! I'm such a fan of your heroic acts! Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Well, thanks. Violet Parr: Huh. I guess that's after Supers become legal, the fans thing comes up. Dash Parr: You said it big sis. giggles in agreement. Woody got grabbed by a crook and pulled towards Bo Peep Woody: (coughs) Ow! Oh, hi, Bo. Hi. Bo Peep: I wanted to thank you, Woody, for saving my flock. Woody: Oh, hey, it was, uh, nothin'. Bo Peep: What do you say I get someone else to watch the sheep tonight? Woody: (sheepish giggling) Oh, yeah! (mutters) Bo Peep: Remember, I'm just a couple of blocks away. walks off, leaving Woody baffled Randon Toy: Yodel-ay-hee-hoo! Chug: I think Woody's in love with her. Mater: Yeah. The famous L word. Shi La Won: Like me and Marco. Marco Polo: Yep. Like us. (chuckles while blushing) Chris Kratt: That's cool. Connor Lacey: Right you are, Chris. Shi La Won: (notices Marco's blush and giggles) You and I really are like those two. Marco Polo: That's all so true. I can't help blushing though. Shi La Won: I know. Fu Fu: (chitters) Slinky: Come on, come on. Smaller toys up front. bull dog egg toy lets four other egg toys out Slinky: Hey, Woody, guys, come on. Connor Lacey: Coming, Slinky. Fireman Sam: On our way. walks over to the podium and stands. Mike, a speaker with a microphone attached, clears his throat to get Woody's attention and held out his microphone Woody: Oh, thanks, Mike. picks up the microphone Woody: OK..... Whoa, whoa. Step back. Hamm: For crying out loud. The Irelanders: (held their ears) Ow! steps back until the feedback fades away Woody: Thank you. (blows into the microphone) Hello? Check. That better? Great. Everybody hear me? Up on the shelf, can you hear me? Great. OK. First item today: Uh... oh, yeah. Has everyone picked a moving buddy? toys are surprised Rex: What? Irelanders: What? Hamm: Moving buddy? You can't be serious. Rex: I didn't know we were supposed to have one already. Mr Potato Head: (holding one of his arms) Do we have to hold hands? toys laugh Woody: You guys think this is a big joke. We've only got one week left before the move. I don't want any toys left behind. A moving buddy. If you don't have one, get one! Sarah Jones: Well, now we know what's going on here in Andy's house. Dottie: Yep. Woody: All right, next. Uh, oh, yes. Tuesday night's plastic corrosion awareness meeting was, I think, a big success. And we wanna thank Mr Spell for putting that on for us. Thank you, Mr Spell. Mr Spell: You're welcome. Luigi Bellini: Whoa. Tip: That's weird. Dash: Why would they have a meeting like that? Ace Bunny: I'm not sure. Woody: OK. Uh, oh, yes. One, uh, minor note here. (reads quietly) Andy's birthday party has been moved to today. toys got shocked Rex: What do you mean the party's today? His birthday's not until next week! Hamm: What's goin' on down there? Is his mom losin' her marbles? Woody: Well, obviously she wanted to have the party before the move. (to the other toys) I'm not worried. You shouldn't be worried. Mr Potato Head: Of course Woody ain't worried. He's been Andy's favourite since kindergarten. Slinky: Hey, hey. Come on, Potato Head. Potato Head looks at Mr Spell, pointing at Slinky's butt then pull out his mouth and tap his butt with it whilst Mr Spell laughs Slinky: If Woody says it's all right then, well, darn it, it's good enough for me. Woody has never steered us wrong before. Connor Lacey: That's right. There's no need to worry or anything. Woody: Come on, guys. Every Christmas and birthday, we go through this. Rex: But what if Andy gets another dinosaur, a mean one? I just don't think I could take that kind of rejection. Twilight Sparkle: Hey, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Woody: Hey, listen, no one's getting replaced. This is Andy we're talking about. It doesn't how much we're played with. gestures Mike to move to him since the microphone's wire is stretched too far Woody: What matters is that we're here for Andy when he needs us. That's what we're made for, right? Aisling: You're right, Woody. Irelanders nodded in agreement Hamm: Pardon me. I hate to break up the staff meeting but.... they're here! Birthday guests at three o'clock! screams Woody: Stay calm, everyone! toys run to the window passing Woody and the Irelanders in a panic Woody: Hey! even joins in the panic, taking the microphone out of Woody's hand Woody: Uh, meeting adjourned. Connor Lacey: Whoa. That was weird. Derek Price: I know. Mack: We might as well go and see what presents Andy's getting. Irelanders gets to the window to see what's going on Hamm: Ho, boy! Will you take a look at all those presents? Mr Potato Head: I can't see a thing. pick out his two eyes and lift them above the toys to see Andy's friends bringing in presents Shi La Won: Whoa! Those boxes are huge! Fu Fu: (chitters) Martin Kratt: Only because we're miniature. Norman Price: When we're small, the bed and the table are huge. Try to keep up, china girl. (scoffs) Still have a lot to learn about modern technology since you know nothing about it. Shi La Won: (a bit insulted) Norman! Twilight Sparkle: That's not true! Marco Polo: Just because, Shi La, Luigi and I are learning about modern things doesn't mean you have to insult us for not knowing about it! Connor Lacey: Yes, Norman! So shut it! Hamm: Yes, sir, we're next month's garage sale fodder for sure! Rex: Any dinosaur shaped ones?! Hamm: Oh, for crying out loud. They're all in boxes, you idiot. Rex: They're getting bigger. Slinky: Wait, there's a nice little one over there. Child: Hi! boy holding the present turns to the other kid, revealing his present to be really long and making the toys panic, Rex screaming in the process Mr Spell: Spell: trash can. Raven Queen: Everyone, remain calm! Rex: We're doomed! Woody: All right! All right! If I send out the troops, will you all calm down? Rex: Yes! Yes! We promised! Woody: OK! Save your batteries. Station Officer Steele: He's right, you need to chill out, all of you do! Jimmy Z: You're giving us a headache! Hamm: Very good, Woody. That's using the old noodle. Melody: Couldn't have put it better myself, Hamm! jumps onto the bed and looks at Sarge Woody: Sergeant, establish a recon post downstairs. Code Red! You know what to do. Sarge: Yes, sir! jumps down from the table and onto one of the drawers Sarge: All right, men. You heard him. Code Red! Repeat, we are at Code Red. Recon plan Charlie. Execute! Let's move! Move, move, move, move! Green Army Men jump from the bucket and went out the door, carrying some rope and a baby monitor with them. Sarge look over the landing with his binoculars to see Andy, his mom and his friends heading for the living room to begin opening presents Mrs Davis. OK, come on, kids. Everyone in the living room. It's almost time for the presents. motions two parachuters to jump and open the parachutes to glide down to the floor and they did. They look around the hall to make sure no one is around and signals for the rope to be lower down and the rest of the Army Men slides down the rope to the floor. The toys move over to the lamp table where Woody is setting up the monitor Hamm: All right, gangway, gangway. Koki: Coming through. Connor Lacey: Pardon me. Excuse me. Trevor Evans: Sorry. Woody: And this is how we find out what is in those presents. Army Men walk across the hall when they heard Andy's mom coming Andy's Mom: OK, who's hungry? and his men all froze Andy's Mom: Here come the chips. I've got Cool Ranch and barbecue! steps on one of the Green Army Men crushing him with her foot Andy's Mom: Ow! What in the world..... Oh! I thought I told him to pick these up. kicks them away with her foot and moves on. In Andy's room Rex: Shouldn't they be there by now? What's taking them so long? Woody: Hey, these guys are professionals. They're the best. Come on! They're not lying down on the job. Army Men are lying on the floor. Sarge stands up and motion his soldiers to move to the plant pot for safety. Sarge heard some moaning and turn to see one of his soldiers is crushed from being step on and was moving limply across the floor Soldier: G-G-Go on without me! J-Just go! Sarge: A good soldier never leaves a man behind. motions to his soldiers on the landing and they lower the baby monitor to the ground and they carry it to the flower pot. A ball rolls towards them so they move fast and climbs into the pot just as the ball rolled by, followed by the boys and Andy's Mom Andy's Mom: OK, everybody, come on. soldiers set the baby monitor up while a medic tends to the wounded solider and gives a thumb's up to Sarge who peers under the leaves and look through his binoculars to see the presents Andy's Mom: Everybody settle down. Now, kids. Everybody..... You sit in a circle. No, Andy. Andy, you sit in the middle there. Good. And..... Which present are you gonna open first? Boy: Mine! looks at the presents with his binoculars Sarge: There they are. in Andy's room, the toys and Irelanders hear Sarge's voice on the Baby Monitor Sarge: Come in, Mother Bird. This is Alpha Bravo. Woody: This is it! This is it! Quiet, quiet! Sarge: Come in, Mother Bird. All right, Andy's opening the first present now. Mr Potato Head: Mrs Potato Head! Mrs Potato Head! Mrs Potato Head! and Hamm look at him, confused Mr Potato Head: Hey, I can dream, can't I? Apple White: Most of us can dream, Potato Head. Charlie Jones: Looks like someone's wanted some love. Fireman Sam: Couldn't agree more, Charlie. Bronywn Jones: Me too. Sarge: The bow's coming off. He's ripping the wrapping paper. It's a.... It's..... It's a...... a lunch box. We've got a lunch box here. Woody: A lunch box? Mr Potato Head: Lunch box? Slinky: For lunch. (laughs) Marco Polo: What's a lunch box? Connor Lacey: Something you put your lunch in. Luigi Bellini: Cool. Sarge: OK, second present. It appears to be..... OK, it's bed sheets. Mr Potato Head: Who invited that kid? Cruz Ramirez: Andy's mom, duh. Stick Man: I hope Andy and his friends don't see me. I don't want to being mistaken for other things like before. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, they're down stairs right now. The Mask: You could've come to life to anyone who uses you. Then they'II see that you're Stick Man and not any of those things. Stick Man: I hope so. I'II keep it in mind. Aisling: Let's see what else Andy's friends got him. watches as Andy's Mom picks the present one by one until there's only one left Andy's Mom: Oh! Only one left. Sarge: OK, we're on the last present now. Woody: Last present! Sarge: It's a big one. It's a.... It's a board game! Repeat, Battleship! Woody: Whew! toys cheer Hamm: Hallelujah! Yeah! All right! accidentally bumps Mr Potato Head, knocking some of his parts out Mr Potato Head: Hey, watch it! Hamm: Sorry, old spud head. Sarge: Mission accomplished. Well done, men. Pack it up. We're goin' home. men start to turn off the baby monitor Woody: So did I tell ya? Huh? Nothing to worry about. Slinky: I knew you were right all along, Woody. Never doubted ya for a second. Spud the Scarecrow: You toys just worried too much like Henry. The Mask: Yes. You are. then Sarge saw Andy's mom pull out a surprise present from the closet Andy's Mom: Wait a minute. Oh! What do we have here? Sarge: Wait! Turn that thing back on! baby monitor turns back and Sarge's voice is heard on it Sarge: Come in, Mother Bird! Come in, Mother Bird! Mom has pulled a surprise present from the closet. The Irelanders: What?! Poppy O'Hair: I wonder what it could be. Martin Kratt: Let's find out. Sarge: Andy's opening it. He's really excited about this one. Andy: Mom, what is it? Sarge: It's a huge package. boy gets in the way of Sarge's view Sarge: Oh, get outta the.... One of the kids is in the way. I can't see. Potato Head puts his hand to his head and to his sides while Woody looks, anxiously Sarge: It's a...... Kids: Wow! hold up his present over the plant. Upstairs, Rex was anxious to know what the present was Rex: It's a what? What is it? shook the lamp table and the baby monitor fell to the floor and the batteries pop out Rex: Oh, no! Mr Potato Head: Oh, ya big lizard! Now we'II never know what it is! Hamm: Way a go, Rex! Darling Charming: Nice going, lizard guy! Woody: No, Turn him around! Turn him around! Hamm: He's puttin' 'em in backwa..... Here, you're puttin' 'em in backwards! tries to move the batteries forward Woody: Plus is positive, minus is negative! Oh, let me! jumps down and shove Hamm aside to put the batteries back in. Downstairs, Andy and his friends rush down the hallway towards the stairs Andy: Let's go to my room, guys! Sarge: Red alert! Red alert! Andy is coming upstairs! put the batteries back into the baby monitor Woody: (grunts) There! Sarge: Juvenile intrusion! Repeat, resume your positions now! Woody: Andy's comin', everybody! Quick back to your places! Hurry! Connor Lacey: You heard him! Move it! [The Irelanders and the toys hurry into position Hamm: Get to your places! Get to your places! Rex: (screaming) Mr Potato Head: Where's my ear? Who's seen my ear? Did you see my ear? Rex: Out of my way! Here I come! Here I come! bump into a bin and fell over. As the boys ran up the stairs, Lenny the binoculars walk to the shelves and Woody flops down on the bed just as Andy and his friends burst in Andy: Hey, look, its lasers light up. Take that, Zurg! Quick, make a space. This is where the spaceship lands. push Woody from his spot and put the spaceship on it. Woody falls off the bed Andy: And he does it like that. And he does a karate chop action! Andy's Mom: Come on down, guys! It's time for games! Kids: We've got prizes! hurry out of the room and shut the door. Rocky Gibraltar who have been slammed by the door, falls over. The changing room door open and the toys and Irelanders went out towards the bed Slinky: What is it? Bo Peep: Can you see it? Slinky: What the heck is up there? Mandy Flood: What is it? Spike: I'm not sure. Rex: Woody, who's up there with ya? coughs as he crawls under the bed and emerges from the bed Slinky: Woody? What are you doing under the bed? Woody: Uh, nothin'. Uh, nothin'. I'm sure Andy was just a little excited, that's all. Too much cake and ice cream, I suppose. It's just a mistake. Mr Potato Head: Well, that mistake is sitting in your spot, Woody. (chuckles) Spider Man: Nice one, Potato Head. Aviva Corcovado: (thinking that it's a bit rude) Now you two there's no need to make a big joke about it. Spider Man: Sorry, but it was a good one. Rex: gasps Have you been replaced?! Woody: Hey, what did I tel you earlier? No one is getting replaced. Applejack: Yeah, y'all. Let's not jump to conclusions here. Connor Lacey: Yeah. There's no way Woody could have been replaced. Fireman Sam: Right. So what do we do now? Woody: Now, let's all be polite and give whatever it is up a nice, big Andy's-room welcome. climb up to the top of the bed and there he saw a green, purple and white spaceman toy standing looking tall and looked around the room, Woody ducking and gulping trying not to be spotted. The space toy look around, breathing the air in and out Buzz Lightyear: Buzz Lightyear to Star Command. Come in, Star Command. is no answer. He tries again Buzz Lightyear: Star Command, come in. Do you read me? no answer Buzz Lightyear: Why don't they answer? (gasps when he sees his torn up cardboard spaceship) My ship! run over to his cardboard spaceship and looks at it's wing Buzz Lightyear: Blast! This'II take weeks to repair. open his wrist communicator Buzz Lightyear: Buzz Lightyear mission log, stardate 4-0-7-2. My ship has run off course en route to sector 12. I've crash-landed on a strange planet. The impact must've awoken me from hypersleep. jumps up and down on the bed Buzz Lightyear: Terrain seems a bit unstable. taps his communicator Buzz Lightyear: No readout yet if the air is breathable. And there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere. pops up in front of him Woody: Hello! Buzz Lightyear: (karate yells) Woody: (screams) Whoa! H-hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Did I frighten you? Didn't mean to. aim his laser at him Woody: Sorry. Howdy. My name is Woody. And this is Andy's room. That's all I wanted to say. And also, there has been a bit of a mix up. This is my spot, see, the bed here. spotted Woody's badge on his coat that said Sheriff and turns off his laser Buzz Lightyear: Local law enforcement. It's about time you got here. I'm Buzz Lightyear, Space Ranger, Universe Protection Unit. My ship has crash-landed here by mistake. Woody: Yes, it is a mistake because, you see, the bed here is my spot. Buzz Lightyear: (not listening) I need to repair my turbo boosters. Do you people still use fossil fuel or have you discovered crystallic fusion? Woody: Well, let's see. We've got double-A's. Buzz Lightyear: (seeing something and gasps) Watch yourself! pins Woody down and aims his laser Buzz Lightyear: Halt! Who goes there? Rex: Don't shoot! Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: It's okay. We're friends. Buzz Lightyear: Do you know these life-forms? Woody: Yes! (spits) They're Andy's toys. Buzz Lightyear: All right, everyone, you're clear to come up. toys and Irelanders went onto the bed Buzz Lightyear: I am Buzz Lightyear. I come in peace. Rex: (shaking Buzz's hand) Oh, I'm so glad you're not a dinosaur. Buzz Lightyear: Wh-why, thank you! Now, thank you all for your kind welcome. Connor Lacey: It's nice to meet you, Mr. Lightyear. Buzz Lightyear: Please, call me Buzz. And you are? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey and this is Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Pokémon Trainer Red, Jimmy, Marina, Vincent, Samurai Jack, Ashi, Steven Universe, Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Dagger, Cloak, Iron-Spider, Patrioteer, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino, Mary Jane Watson aka Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Sandman, Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Songbird, Atlas, Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaeffer, William Dunbar, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone and Flo, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Helen Parr/Elastigirl, Dashiell Robert Parr, Violet Parr, Lucius Best/Frozone, The Mask, Ace Bunny, Danger Duck, Lexi Bunny, Rev Runner, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Zadavia Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Dottie, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Mayday, Ishani, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, Maru, Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche, Pinecone, Patch, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai aka Hamato Miwa, Shinigami, Apolex, Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen, Ace, Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny, Tank, Dino Tyranno, Dino Brachio, Dino Tricera, Dino Stego, Dino Sabre, Dino Ptera, Dino Mammoth, Dino Centro, Dino Toro, Dino Styraco, Dino Pachy, Dino Kenty, Dino Arch, Dino Itchyo (Theo), Kaito Tatsuno, Rena, Rick, Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigrerra, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Roxtor, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich, Hydranoid, Mira Clay, Wilda, Ace Grit, Percival, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Jake Vallory, Coredem, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Ren Krawler, Linehalt, Paige, Boulderon, Rafe, Wolfurio, Spectra Phantom, Helios, Gunz Lazar, Reptak, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Agrom, Noctis, Tasaru, Piron, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Iris, Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Arkayna Goodfey, Emerald Goldenbraid, Zarya Moonwolf, Piper Willowbrook, Preston Stormer, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimmi Stringer, Duncan Bulk, Agent J, Agent K, Wolverine, Storm, The Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, X-23, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon, Bowtie, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk, Princess Allura, Yuya Sakaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Jesse Anderson, Yubel, Jim Crocodile Cook, Axel Brodie, Adrian Gecko, Yusei Fudo, Leo, Luna, Bruno, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Astral, Reginald "Shark" Kastle, Kite Tenjo, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Wolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Cathy Smith, Sam, Dann, Chris, Ky Stax, Maya, Boomer, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd Garmadon, Nya, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmatron, P.I.X.A.L., Skylor, Misako, Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus, Flamzer, Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Volectro, Zaptor, Teslo, Flurr, Lunk, Slumbo, Chilbo, Krog, Snoof, Gobba, Chomly, Jawg, Kraw, Balk, Tentro, Glomp, Torts, Glurt, Booger, Scorpi, Footi, Hoogi, Scrud, Zabo, Blip, Magnifo, Mesmo, Wizwuz, Nurp-Naut, Niksput, Rokit, Boogley, Glowbert, Vampos, Phosphee, Gox, Jinky, Kamzo, Splasho, Aquad, Hydro, Spugg, Turg, Tungster, Kramm, Forx, Wuzzo, Snax, Berp, VakaWaka, Tiketz, Busto, Kuffs, Camillot, Mixadel, Paladum, Jamzy, Tapsy, Trumpsy, Sharx, Skulzy, Lewt, Surgeo, Skrubz, Tuth, Gobbel, Sweepz, Compax, Cobrax, Spinza, Mysto, Screeno, Myke, Camsta, Verity, Piplup, Sorrel, Lucario, Ritchie, Sparky, Mewtwo, Celebi, Darkrai, Shaymin, Zoroark, Zorua, N (Pokemon), Anthea and Concordia, Red Genesect, Hoopa, Volcanion, Magearna, Gladion, Kiawe, Lana (Pokemon), Lillie, Mallow, Sophocles, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaffner, William Dunbar, Prowl, Brawn, Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot, Hot Spot, Streetwise, Blades, Groove, First Aid, Blaster aka Twincast, Sky Lynx, Hound, Trailbreaker, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Mirage, Sunstreaker, Cerebros, Brainstorm, Chromedome, Hardhead, Highbrow, Broadside, Springer, Sandstorm, Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Depth Charge, Blackarachnia, Nightscream, Botanica, Optimus Prime II, Ultra Magnus, T-AI, Prowl II, Side Burn, X-Brawn, Skid-Z, Tow-Line, Railspike, Rapid Run, Midnight Express, Hot Shot of the Spy Changers, R.E.V., Crosswise, W.A.R.S., Ironhide of the Spy Changers, Mirage of the Spy Changers, Wedge, Grimlock of the Build Team, Hightower, Heavy Load, Grindor, High Wire, Sureshock, Ironhide of the Unicron Wars, Jetfire of the Unicron Wars, Rodimus of the Unicron Wars, Prowl of the Unicron Wars, Landmine, Bulkhead of the Unicron Wars, Cliffjumper, Downshift, Inferno aka Broadside, Storm Jet, Sky Shadow, Terradive, Treadshot, Windrazor, Hot Shot of the Unicron Wars, Red Alert, Scattershot, Overhaul aka Leobreaker, Sari Sumdac, Bumblebee, Bulkhead of Prime, Arcee, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock of Team Bee, Drift, Jetstorm, Slipstream, Fixit, Jazz, Windblade II, Undertone, The Weaponizers, Heatwave, Chase, Blades of the Rescue Bots, Boulder, Salvage, Blurr, Quickshadow, High Tide, Hot Shot the Rescue Bot, Whirl, Medix, Hoist, Veetramon, Gabutromon, Slipagumon, Gatostreamon, Pyrobotmon, Excadrillator, Moltron, Pinsirator, Pawniardon, Empolegon, Windblade, Computron, Devastator, Menasor, Victorion, Emissary, Fortess Maximus, Metroplex, Perceptor, Optimus Primal aka Optimal Optimus, The Dinobots (Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Snarl and Swoop), Predaking, Raiden, Road Caesar, Landcross, Bruticus, Abominus, King Poseidon, Liokaiser, Dinoking, Ruination, Ruination, Constructicon Maximus, Bruticus Maximus, Jolt of Cybertron, Metroplex of Cybertron, Drill-Bit, Quickmix, Stripmine, Reverb of Cybertron, Six-Speed of Cybertron, Safeguard of Cybertron, Menasor of Cybertron, Heavy-Load, Chiro, Antauri, Nova of the Super Robot Monkey Team, Gibson, Otto, Sparks, Jinmay, Razer, Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Kopaka, Onua, Pohatu, Takanuva, Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Whenua, Onewa, Nuju, Mata Nui, Click, Ackar, Kiina, Barix, Gresh, Ekimu, Agil, Akida Creature of Water, Ikir Creature of Fire, Ketar Creature of Stone, Melum Creature of Ice, Terak Creature of Earth, Uxar Creature of Jungle, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue, Deuce Gorgon, Ghoulia Yelps, Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Clawd Wolf, Operetta, Toralei Stripe, Heath Burns, Scarah Screams, Venus McFlytrap, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Gigi Grant, Twyla, Skelita Calavaras, Jinafire Long, Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch, Amanita Nightshade, Ari Hauntington, Astranova, Avea Trotter, Batsy Carlo, Bonita Femur, Catrine DeMew, Catty Noir, Casta Fierce, Clawdia Wolf, Elissabat, Elle Eedee, Gilda Goldstag, Gooliope Jellington, Honey Swamp, Howleen Wolf, Iris Clops, Isi Dawndancer, Jane Boolittle, Kala Mer'ri, Kiyomi Haunterly, Kjersti Trollsøn, Lorna McNessie, Luna Mothews, Marisol Coxi, Mouscedes King, Peri and Pearl Serpentine, Posea Reef, Purrsephone and Meowlody, River Styxx, Sirena Von Boo, Vandala Doubloons, Viperine Gorgon, Wydowna Spider, Finnegan Wake, Invisi Billy, Neighthan Rot, Porter Geiss, Venoct, Hovernyan, Kyubi, Robonyan F, Komasan, Robogramps, USApyon, Toiletta, Lord Enma, Junior, Micchy (Slimamander), Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Cornelia Hale, Taranee Cook, Hay Lin, Caleb, Napoleon, Amethyst van der Troll, Ruby Trollman, Sapphire Trollzawa, Topaz Trollhopper, Onyx Von Trollenberg, Aya, Chikorita, Charmander, Squirtle, Piplup, Chimchar., Aya, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki, Adrien Agreste, Plagg, Chloé Bourgeois, Pollen, Alya Césaire, Trixx, Nino Lahiffe, Wayzz, Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, Rocky DeSantos, Zack Taylor, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Katherine Hillard, Ninjor, Tomax Oliver, Andros, Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Zhane, Karone, Ryan Mitchell, Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson, Dustin Brooks, Hunter Bradley, Blake Bradley, Cameron Watanabe, Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Kira Ford, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, Jack Landors, Schuyler "Sky" Tate, Bridge Carson, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, Sydney "Syd" Drew, Chief Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, Sam Thorsson, Kat Manx, Nova Barron, Nick Russell, Charlie Thorn, Madison Rocca, Vida Rocca, Xander Bly, Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow, Koragg, Clare, Sentinel Knight, Ronny Robinson, Casey Rhodes, Theo Martin, Lily Chilman, Justin Stewart, Robert James (R.J.), Dominic Hargan, Jarrod, Camille, Whiger, Scott Truman, Flynn McAllistair, Summer Landsdown, Ziggy Grover, Dillon, Gem, Gemma, Robo Knight, Tyler Navarro, Chase Randall, Koda, Riley Griffin, Shelby Watkins, Sir Ivan of Zandar, James Navarro, Prince Phillip III, Kendall Morgan, Zenowing, Brody Romero, Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell, Hayley Roster, Sarah Thompson, Aiden Romero, Kirby, Meta Knight, Shimmer, Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah, Zac, Kaz, Zain, Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, Dante Vale, Zhalia Moon, Scamper, Brain, Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Fawn, Iridessa, Periwinkle, Rosetta, Vidia, Zarina, Mewtwo, Melody, Tip, Dash, Alpha 5, Zordon, Alpha 6, Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, Jiminy Cricket, The Good Fairy, Jack Skellington, Zero, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Cosmo, Cream and Cheese, Silver, Blaze, Tikal the Echidna, Chaos, Chris Thorndyke, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya, Gatomon, Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon, Ken Ichijouji, Wormmon, Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Jeri Katou, Kazu Shioda, Guardromon, Kenta Kitagawa, MarineAngemon, Suzie Wong, Lopmon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Calumon, Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, Koichi Kimura, J.P Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Marcus Damon, Agumon of the DATS, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshino Fujieda and Lalamon, Keenan Crier, Falcomon, Mikey Kudo, Shoutmon, Angie Hinomoto, Cutemon, Jeremy Tsurgi, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Christopher Aonuma, Mail Birdramon and Greymon of Blue Flare, Nene Amano, AxeKnightmon, Sparrowmon, Monitamon, Monimon and Mervamon. We are the Irelanders. Fireman Sam: I'm Fireman Sam. Spud the Scarecrow: I'm Spud the Scarecrow. Marco Polo: I'm Marco Polo. This is Luigi, Shi La and our pet bat, Fu Fu. Stick Man: I'm Stick Man. Buzz Lightyear: It's a pleasure to meet you all. Rex: Say, what's that button do? Buzz Lightyear: I'II show you. presses the button Voice box: Buzz Lightyear to the rescue! Toys and Irelanders: Oh! The Mask: That is amazing. Slinky: Hey, Woody's got something like that. His is a pull string. Only it's.... Mr Potato Head: Only it sounds like a car rain over it. holds his pull string Hamm: Oh, yeah, but not like this one. This is a quality sound system. Probably all copper wiring, huh? So, uh, where you from? Singapore? Hong Kong? Buzz Lightyear: Well, no. Actually, I-I'm stationed up in the Gamma Quadrant of Sector 4. Buzz talks, Woody rolls his eyes and look at the back of the box and read the description in the speech bubble which is what Buzz is saying right now Buzz Lightyear: As a member of the elite Universe Protection Unit of the Space Ranger Corps, I protect the galaxy from the threat of invasion from the evil Emperor Zurg, sworn enemy of the Galactic Alliance. Chug: (in Homer's voice) Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Mr. Potato Head: Oh,really? I'm from Playskool. Rex: And I'm from Mattel. Well, I'm not really from Mattel. I'm actually from a smaller company that was purchased in a leverage buyout. Woody: You'd think they'd never seen a new toy before. Bo Peep: Well, sure. Look at him! He's got more gadgets on him than a Swiss Army knife. presses Buzz's laser Buzz Lightyear: Ah, ah, ah, ah! Please be careful. You don't want to be in the way when my laser goes off. Mr Potato Head: Hey, a laser! How come you don't have a laser, Woody? Woody: It's not a laser! It's a.... It's a little light bulb that blinks. Hamm: What's with him? Mr Potato Head: Laser envy. Applejack: I don't think Woody's envy of Buzz's laser. To answer your question, Potato Head, there's no technology during the time of the Wild West. That's why Woody doesn't have a laser. Woody: All right, that's enough! Look, we're all very impressed with Andy's new toy. Buzz Lightyear: Toy? Woody: T-O-Y. Toy. Buzz Lightyear: Excuse me, but I-I think the word you're searching for is Space Ranger. Woody: The word I'm searching for I can't say because there's preschool toys present. (gestures to the other toys) Mr Potato Head: Gettin' kinda tense, aren't ya? Twilight Sparkle: I'm beginning to see that Buzz is deluded since he thinks he's a real space ranger and doesn't know he's really a toy. Miles: (in Fred Jones' voice, putting his index finger and thumb into a O) Right. Rex: Uh, Mr. Lightyear, uh, now, I'm curious. What does a space ranger actually do? Woody: He's not a space ranger! He doesn't fight evil or, or shoot lasers or fly. Buzz Lightyear: Excuse me. press a red button on his chest and wings pop out Toys: Ooh! Irelanders: Wow! Hamm: Oh, impressive wingspan! Very good! Norman Price: That is so cool! Spud the Scarecrow: That is amazing! Woody: Oh, what? What? These are plastic. He can't fly. Buzz Lightyear: They are a tellurium-carbonic alloy, and I can fly. Woody: No, you can't. Buzz Lightyear: (sighs) Yes, I can. Woody: You can't. Buzz Lightyear: sternly Can. Woody: Can't! Can't! Can't! Buzz Lightyear: I tell you, I could fly around this room with my eyes closed! Woody: OK, then, Mr Light Beer, prove it. Buzz Lightyear: All right, then, I will. Stand back, everyone! toys and Irelanders step back. Woody shook his head in disbelief as Buzz step onto one of the bed posts. RC, Mr Spell and the other toys look up at him as he close his eyes Buzz Lightyear: To infinity and beyond! jumps off the post and bounce off a ball and lands on a car which rolls down a track, around a loop and zoom off a jump. Buzz flew up into the air and got caught on a mobile airplane which activates and spins wildly around and around until he break free and lands on the bed in front of Woody Buzz Lightyear: Can! Rex: Whoa! Oh, wow, you flew magnificently! Potato Head whistled Rainbow Dash: You are awesome! Jack Skellington: That was amazing. Bo Peep: I found my moving buddy. Buzz Lightyear: Thank you. Th-Thank you all. Thank you. Woody: That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. Filmore: But it was like it though, man. Windlifter: Yeah, lighten up, cowboy. Mr Potato Head: Man, the dolls must really go for you. Can you teach me that? Slinky: (laughing) Golly Bob-Howdy. Woody: Oh, shut up! Connor Lacey: Oh, come on, Woody, lighten up. Applejack: Yeah. No need to get snappy about it. Woody: You know, in a couple days, everything will be just the way it was. They'II see. looks jealously at Buzz as he was praised by the other toys Woody: They'II see. I'm still Andy's favourite toy. song Strange Things played as Andy played with Woody while bouncing up and down on his bed I was on top of the world, living high It was right in my pocket I was living the life Things were just the way they should be When from out of the sky like a bomb Comes some little punk in a rocket Now all of a sudden Some strange things are happening to me jumps off, play with Woody in the air then put him down in front of a box with BANK written on it. He brings Buzz in and press the laser button and pretends to shoot Woody with it and push him over with his hand. He ran to the wardrobe and changed into his space pajamas and wears a cardboard box helmet and space wings like Buzz and ran out of his room Andy: Buzz Lightyear to the rescue! wakes up and he was devastated by Andy pushing him over and he watches in shock as the posters change from cowboys to space man. The bedsheets on Andy's bed even changed to space man with Buzz Lightyear on it Strange things are happening to me Strange things Strange things are happening to me Ain't no doubt about it is trying to roar but he can only make ah noises. Buzz lifts his head up and urges him and Rex let out a big loud roar which blows Mr Potato Head's parts off. Buzz shake Rex's hand in congratulations. Later, Woody meet up with Etch who has a picture of Buzz written on his scream. Woody looks over at Buzz who is combing a doll's hair with a comb. Angered, Woody lifts Etch up and shakes him up and down to get the picture off I had friends I had lots of friends Now all my friends are gone And I'm doing the best I can to carry on the toys are lifting up weights though some of them are struggling to lift them like Snake and Rex. Buzz is using Robot's treads as a treadmill I had power (power) I was respected (respected) But not any more And I've lost the love to the one whom I adored Potato Head tries to lift the weights but his arms come off and he fell over. Woody looks for Slinky to play drafts when he saw Slinky helping with moving Buzz's cardboard spaceship with Robot onto some cubes so that Buzz can fix it from underneath. Woody angrily kicks the checker board and one red disk bounced off the drawer and ended up in his mouth Let me tell you about the strange things are happening to me Strange things Strange things are happening to me... Ain't no doubt about it Andy's bed, Buzz was scratching Slinky's chin, making his tail wag and hit Woody many times. Annoyed, Woody pushes Slinky's back off the bed, carrying Slinky with it. Andy then put his toys away in the toy chest then he came to Woody and Buzz and look at them to decide which to take to bed. That night, Andy sleeps with Buzz whilst Woody watches sadly from the toy chest, thinking Andy doesn't love him any more Strange things~ Strange things~ morning, Woody opens the lid and look from side to side then opens it Woody: (grunts) Finally! (sighs while feeling his head to find his hat missing) Hey, who's got my hat? Mr Shark: (pops up with Woody's hat on his head) Look, I'm Woody. Howdy, howdy, howdy. Woody: (laughing sarcastically) Gimme that! Connor Lacey: Morning, Woody. Woody: Morning. Twilight Sparkle: Still feeling down in the dumps over Buzz being Andy's new favourite toy? Woody: Oh, yeah, quite. I don't see why everyone's making a big fuss about him. Applejack: I'm gonna stop you right there, partner. Woody: Why's that? Applejack: Because you are getting a mighty fine jealous over Buzz being popular these days. Dash Parr: Why can't we show ourselves to Andy and his family? We're humans and we can interacted with them. Connor Lacey: No, Dash. Woody said not to and we promised. If Andy found out that toys can come to life, he'd freak out. Dash Parr: We won't tell him about toys coming to life. Buzzie: We know but still. Buzz Lightyear: Say there, Lizard and Stretchy Dog, let me show you something. It looks as though I've been accepted into your culture. Your chief, Andy inscribed his name on me. lifted his boot to show Andy's name written on it Rex and Slinky: Wow! Rex: With permanent ink too! shakes in anger Buzz: Well, I must get back to repairing my ship. watches this and lifts his boot up to look at Andy's name on it when Bo comes up beside him Bo Peep: Don't let it get to you, Woody. Woody: Uh... let what? I don't, uh...... What do you mean? Who? Bo Peep: I know Andy's excited about Buzz. But you know he'II always have a special place for you. Mr Potato Head: Yeah, like the attic. (chuckling) Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Potato Head, that's not what she meant. The Mask: And it's so rude when you say it like that. Woody: All right, that's it! Fireman Sam: Woody, calm down! Applejack: (to Connor) I got a bad feeling about this. Connor Lacey: Me too. Buzz Buzz Lightyear: Hmm. Unidirectional bonding strip. Robot: Mr Lightyear wants more tape. uses his mouth to get the end of the tape and pull it. Buzz hums as he works underneath his ship on a skateboard when Woody pulls him out Woody: Listen, Light Snack, you stay away from Andy. He's mine, and no one is taking him from me. Buzz: What are you talking about? (to Robot) Where's that bonding strip? rolls underneath his ship but Woody pulls him back again Woody: And another thing: Stop with this spaceman thing! It's getting on my nerves! Buzz: Are you saying you wanna lodge a complaint with Star Command? Woody: Oh-ho, OK! Ooh, well, so you wanna do it the hard way, huh? Buzz: Don't even think about it, cowboy. Woody: Oh, yeah, tough guy? opens his helmet and Buzz starts gasping and choking as he crotches down and hold Woody's leg to support himself. When he stops, he sniffs the air and realize something Buzz: The air isn't.... toxic. (To Woody) How dare you open a spaceman's helmet on an uncharted planet! My eyeballs could've been sucked from their sockets! (he puts his helmet back on] Woody: You actually think you're the Buzz Lightyear? (laughs) Oh, all this time I thought it was an act! Hey, guys, look! It's the real Buzz Lightyear! Buzz: You're mocking me, aren't you? Woody: Oh, no, no. No, no, no, no, no. Buzz, look, an alien! Buzz: Where?! laughs and falls over, with Buzz and the Irelanders not amused until they hear a dog barking and a kid shouting Kid: Yes! (cackles) Slinky: Whoa! (He ducks under the bed) Woody: Uh-oh. Slinky: It's Sid! Sid Philips: Don't move! egg toys jump into each other in fright Rex: I thought he was at summer camp. Hamm: They must've kicked him out early this year. Rex: Oh, no, not Sid! Connor Lacey: Who's Sid? Marco Polo: I don't know. The Mask: We better go and see who Sid is. climb up to the window Sid: Incoming! (throw stuff while the dog barks) Mr Potato Head: Who is it this time? Woody: I... I can't..... I can't tell. Hey, where's Lenny? Lenny: Right here, Woody. Rex: Oh, no, I can't bear to watch one of these again. Koki: What's that kid up to? uses Lenny to see what toy Sid is trying to take out Woody: Oh, no, it's a Combat Carl. joins them Buzz: What's going on? Woody: Nothing that concerns you spacemen, just us toys. Buzz: I'd better take a look anyway. uses Lenny to look at Combat Carl Buzz: Why is that soldier strapped to an explosive device? Woody: That's why: Sid. actually points Lenny at the dog Buzz: Hmm, sure is a hairy fella. Woody: (realizing his mistake of identifying Scud as Sid to Buzz) No, no, that's Scud, you idiot. (moves Lenny up to Sid so that Buzz can see him properly) That is Sid. Sid: (cackles evilly) Buzz: You mean that happy child? Mr Potato Head: That ain't no happy child. Twilight Sparkle: What do you mean? Rex: He tortures toys, just for fun! Irelanders: What?! throws a block at the soldier Buzz: Well, then, we've got to do something. climbs onto the windowsill Bo Peep: (gasps, putting her cane hook on Buzz's arm) What are you doing? Get down from there! Buzz: I'm gonna teach that boy a lesson. Martin Kratt: What?! That's crazy! Spike: Yeah. You can't be seen by humans when you're alive Woody: Yeah, sure. You go ahead. Melt him with your scary laser. presses Buzz's laser button and it starts beeping Buzz Lightyear: Be careful with that, it's extremely dangerous. saw Sid lighting a match and lighting the little dynamite strapped to Combat Carl Lenny: He's lighting it! He's lighting it! Hit the dirt! Irelanders: gasps Bo Peep: (screaming) Buzz: Look out! all take cover as the dynamite explodes destroying the soldier. They soon are back on the windowsill Scud: (barks) Sid: Yes! He's gone! He's history! (laughs with triumph) Buzz: I could have stopped him. Woody: Buzz, I would love to see you try. (gesturing to Sid's yard) 'Course I'd love to see you as a crater. Fireman Sam: (stunned by Sid using matches and dynamites) He should know that he pulled of a dangerous move. Kids should never ever play with matches. Connor Lacey: You're not wrong there, Sam. Martin Kratt: That kid is pyscho. Violet Parr: You're telling me. Bo Peep: The sooner we move, the better. Buzzie: Yeah. So, what we gonna do? Flaps: I don't know. Hey, now don't start that again! Connor Lacey: Come on you two this is no time to start an argument. scene changes to evening. A FOR SALE sign and a SOLD sign stands outside Andy's house. In his room, Andy is playing with Woody and Buzz Andy: To infinity and beyond! (making flying and exploding noises) Davis comes in Mrs Davis: Oh, all this packing makes me hungry. What would you say to dinner at, uh, oh, Pizza Planet? Andy: Pizza Planet?! Oh, cool! drops Woody and Buzz and follows her out of the room. When they're gone, Woody and Buzz unfreeze with Woody pushing Buzz off him and brush himself when he heard them talking Mrs. Davis: Go wash your hands and I'll get Molly ready. Andy: Can I bring some toys? Mrs Davis: You can bring one toy. Andy: Just one? Woody: One toy? looks at Buzz and picked up a black pool ball with a number 8 on it Woody: Will Andy pick me? shakes it and a message appears, saying "Don't count on it." Woody: Don't count on it?! (groans in anger) Potato Head and Hamm who are playing a game of cards down below, hear Woody groaning in frustration Woody: (yells) throws the ball down and it rolls over the desk and fall behind it. The thud caught Woody's attention and he look down to see the ball wedged at the bottom. He turn his attention to Buzz who is looking for some "tools" to fix his ship. Woody then sees RC asleep on top of some boxes and a sly grin comes to his face as he got an idea on how to get Andy's attention to him Woody: Buzz!! Oh, Buzz, Buzz Lightyear!! Buzz Lightyear, thank goodness! We've got trouble! Buzz Lightyear: Trouble? Where? Woody: (pointing to the place where the ball fell) Down there. Just down there. A helpless toy...it's...it's trapped, Buzz! Buzz: Then we have no time to lose! Buzz runs to the spot, Woody tip-toed over to RC and grab his remote whilst start him up, opening his eyes in the progress Buzz: I don't see anything. Woody: Oh, he's there. Just, just keep looking! sends RC towards Buzz at full throttle Buzz: What kind of a toy...? sees RC coming, gasps and jump out of the way just as RC hits the bulletin board. The Irelanders and Mr Potato Head gasp as the pushpins fall down and land around Buzz leaving him unharmed. Then the board falls on the globe and it roll towards Buzz who runs from it. Woody watches in horror as Buzz runs from the globe but trips on some pencils and falls. He rolled over to the windowsill out of it's way ad the globe roll past him and hit a tablelamp which swung around. Woody ducked his head to avoid getting hit by the lamp but Buzz wasn't so lucky as it knocks him out the window Hamm, Mr Potato Head, Slinky and Irelanders: BUZZ! screams Woody: Buzz! plummets down into some bushes beside the house Slinky: I don't see him in the driveway! I think he bounced into Sid's yard. step back unnoticed, feeling guilty Rex: Oh, Buzz! Connor Lacey: How did this happen? Twilight Sparkle: I'm not sure. revs his engine to talk to the toys Rex: Hey everyone! RC's trying to say something! What is it, boy? revs his engine Mr Potato Head: He's sayin' that this was no accident. Toys and Irelanders: Huh? Bo Peep: What do you mean? Mr Potato Head: I mean Humpty Dumpty was pushed... by Woody! in Woody's direction Toys and Irelanders: What?! Woody: Wait a minute. You, you don't think I meant to knock Buzz out the window, do you Potato Head? Mr Potato Head: That's Mr Potato Head to you, you back-stabbing murderer! Woody: Now, it was an accident! Guys, c'mon now, you...you gotta believe me. Slinky: We believe you, Woody. (looking at Rex for support) Right, Rex? Rex: Well, ye-- n-- I don't like confrontations. Shi La Won: (disappointed in Rex's cowardice) So much for more support on Woody. Dusty Crophopper: Woody, how could you do this? Applejack: Is this because you thought Buzz was gonna replace you? Woody: I was meant for Buzz to fall behind the desk not the window. I didn't want that to happen. Fireman Sam: But trying to use RC to ram him down there was unsafe, and you know that. Norman Price: He doesn't know that because he's a toy, Sam. Fireman Sam: I know that, Norman. But since he is special, he needs to know. pops out of the bucket Sarge: Where's your honor, dirtbag? You're an absolute disgrace! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO -- HEY!!!! puts the lid on the bucket, muting Sarge's voice Mr. Potato Head: You couldn't handle Buzz cuttin' in on your playtime, could ya Woody? Didn't want to face the fact that Buzz just might be Andy's new favorite toy, so you got rid of him! Well, what if Andy starts playin' with me more, Woody, huh? You gonna knock me outta the window, too!? Hamm: I don't think we should give him the chance. Or the Irelanders to interfered with that. Violet Parr: (realizing that Hamm refers to her and the team in shock) He's right, guys. Connor Lacey: (knowing Woody's telling the truth and not wanting Woody to be turn against by the toys) But we have to. Koki: Oooh. the lid opened and Sarge and his men jump out and jump onto Woody Sarge: There he is, men! Frag him! Mr Potato Head: Let's string him up by his pull string! Hamm: I got dibs on his hat! Bo Peep: Would you boys stop it?! Hamm: Tackle him! The Mask: Guys, stop this at once! Mack: Yeah, you guys! Cut it out! Woody: No, no, no, no! Wait! Wait I can explain everything -- as the toys were advancing on Woody, they heard Andy and his mom's voices from outside and quickly went back to their places while the Irelanders ran to hide Mrs Davis: Andy, c'mon! Andy: Okay, Mom, be right down. I've got to get Buzz. Sarge: Retreat! Mandy Flood: Everyone, hide! Connor Lacey: Come on! Irelanders hid just as Andy enters his room and look for Buzz Andy: Mom, Do you know where Buzz is? Mrs Davis: No, I haven't seen him. Mr Potato Head: Psssst! look as Etch drew a hangman's noose while Mr Potato Head pointed an accusing finger at him. Woody and the Irelanders look worried Mrs Davis: Andy, I'm heading out the door. Andy: But Mom, I can't find him! Mrs Davis: Well, honey, just grab some other toy. Now come on! Andy: (sighs) OK. grabs Woody and walks off to the car with the Irelanders following him unnoticed Andy: I couldn't find my Buzz. I know I left him right there. Mrs Davis: Honey, I'm sure he's around. You'II find him. peaks out of the bushes and saw Andy holding Woody in his hand as he went to the car. Angered by being knocked out the window, Buzz runs to the car and jumps on the back bumper just as it moves out of the driveway. A chain of red monkeys is being lower down to find Buzz by Bo Peep's cane but it's short from the bushes Slinky: It's too short! We need more monkeys! Rex: There aren't any more! That's the whole barrel. drops the barrel and walks to the edge of the window to look out Rex: Buzz! The monkeys aren't working! We're formulating another plan! Stay calm! Oh, where could he be? scene changes to Dinoco gas station where Andy's car drives up to it and parks to a gas tank Andy: Can I pump the gas? Andy's Mom: Sure! I'll even let you drive. Andy: Yeah? Andy's Mom: Yeah, when you're 16. Andy: (sarcastic) Yep, yep, yep. Funny, mum. unfreezes as the Irelanders arrive Mater: (seeing the sign) Hey, wait a minute. Violet Parr: What is it, Mater? Mater: Look at that sign over there. do Connor Lacey: It's the Dinoco logo. Lightning McQueen: That's the King's sponsor! Dusty Crophopper: Who's the King? Lightning McQueen: His real name is Strip Weathers. He's Dinoco's former racer. Chug: I hear his nephew Cal is in the big leagues now. Cruz Ramirez: And I took over after he retired. Connor Lacey: By the newer next generation race cars including Jackson Storm. Stick Man: Who's Jackson Storm? Twilight Sparkle: He's a black next gen racer who is McQueen's and Cruz's biggest rival since Chick Hicks himself. Chris Kratt: He's also one of our old enemies as well as Chick, Professor Zundapp and the Lemons. Francesco Bernoulli: Francesco would not like to be facing opponents such as Storm. Dottie: Don't forget Sterling. Smokey: Yep. That billionaire crank case wouldn't let Cruz or Lightning race! James Jones: Yes. He wanted McQueen to sell merchandise and Cruz to remain a trainer. Stick Man: That's mean. Mewtwo: Yes, we know. Ramone: But how did the humans know about Dinoco, man? Connor Lacey: Who knows? Woody: (hearing the conversation but worried about what will happen if he returns without Buzz) Oh, great. How am I gonna convince those guys it was an accident? Buzz appears on the sun roof above Woody and he and the Irelanders spot him Woody and the Irelanders: Buzz? drops in the car landing on a seat next to Woody and the Irelanders as Woody gets up Woody: Buzz! You're alive! This is great! Oh, I'm saved! I'm saved! Andy'll find you here, he'll take us back to the room, and then you can tell everyone that this was all just a big mistake. removes the fly from Buzz's helmet and wipes it while Buzz just glares at him Woody: Huh, right? slight pause Woody: (weakly) Buddy? Buzz: I just want you and your friends to know that even though you tried to terminate me, revenge is not an idea we promote on my planet. And seeing as you Irelanders just saw that happen, you're not convicted of the crime. Woody: Oh, that's good. Spud the Scarecrow: Well, that's fine. Connor Lacey: At least we're in the clear. Buzz: (getting to Woody's face) But we're not on my planet, are we? Woody: No. The Mask: Uh-oh. lunges at Woody and they fall off the car to the ground. They rolled underneath the car, fighting as the Irelanders get down and try to break them up. Buzz kicks Woody to the tire Woody: Okay. Come on! You want a piece of me?! punches Woody, making his face spin until he stops it. Woody lunges at Buzz, pinning him down, open his helmet and punches his face, making a squeaky noise with each punch. Buzz then closes his helmet on Woody's hand, making him cry out in pain Woody: Owwwww! then punches Buzz's button many times, making it repeat the "Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue!" phrase, until Buzz flips him over, put his foot on Woody's back while pulling his arms back which makes Woody yells in pain. Then they heard Andy and his mom coming to the car Mrs Davis: Next stop.. Andy: Pizza Planet! Yeah!!! gets in the car and it drives off, leaving Woody, Buzz and the Irelanders behind Woody: (gasps) Andy! watch as the car drives off into the distance. Woody runs after the car but is unable to keep up and stops Woody: Doesn't he realize that I'm not there? (gasps, realizing what this means) I'm LOST! Oh, I'm a lost toy! sobs as they stand at the same spot for a while Marco Polo: So now what? Sarah Jones: We don't know. It's not like we can follow the car. It's too fast. Buzz: (opening his wrist communicator) Buzz Lightyear Mission Log. The local sheriff, his Irelander friends and I seem to be at a huge refueling station of some sort -- turns around angrily Woody: YOU! runs towards Buzz but then they and the Irelanders heard a tanker truck coming towards them. Buzz and the Irelanders quickly runs out of the way but Woody flops down on the ground as the tanker rolls over and stops, a tire just above Woody nearly flattening him. Woody unfreezes and crawls away from the tire before standing up and backing into Buzz and the Irelanders Buzz: (into wrist communicator) According to my nava-computer, the -- Woody: Shut up! Just shut up, you idiot! The Mask: Woody, ease up! We've had enough fighting for one night! Buzz: Sheriff, this is no time to panic. Woody: This is the perfect time to panic! I'm lost, Andy is gone! They're gonna move from the house in two days and it's all your fault! Buzz: My... My fault?! If you hadn't pushed me out of the window in the first place...! Woody: Oh, yeah? Well, if you hadn't shown up in your stupid little cardboard spaceship and taken away everything that was important to me...! Violet Parr: (having enough) Stop it! Fighting's not gonna solve anything! Now both of you will get a grip or so help me, I'll let the secret of you coming alive out! Understand?! Irelanders, Woody and Buzz including Helen look at her in surprise Helen Parr/Elastigirl: (remembering those words she had said before) Vi, I didn't think something like that would come out of your mouth. Violet Parr: Well, I got it from you, remember? Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Sure. to Buzz and Woody Besides, you sure know how to handle a tough crowd. Twilight Sparkle: (in Emily's voice from Emily in the Middle to Woody and Buzz) If you would just stop fighting for one minute, you'd see it's us who needs some help now! Shi La Won: Like mother like daughter. Heh. Fu chitters in agreement Connor Lacey: (agreeing) Couldn't have put it better myself, Shi La. Buzz Figuring things out is what's important right now. Buzz: Don't talk to me about importance. Because of him the security of this entire universe is in jeopardy! Woody: What?! What are you talkin' about? Buzz: Right now, poised at the edge of the galaxy, Emperor Zurg has been secretly building a weapon with the destructive capacity to annihilate an entire planet! I alone have information that reveals his weapon's only weakness. And you, my friend, are responsible for delaying my rendezvous with Star Command! Woody: You... are.... a... TOY!!! You're not the real Buzz Lightyear, you're an.... you're an action figure! You are a child's play thing! Buzz: You are a sad, strange little man and you have my pity. around and walking away from Woody and the Irelanders Farewell. Woody: Oh, yeah, well, good riddance you looney. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Well, that went poorly. Fireman Sam: Woody, I'm not sure that was the right way to handle the situation. Applejack: Sam's right. To be honest, I think it's best if we all figured things out together. Stick Man: Yeah, it would have been much easier with Buzz's help. Connor Lacey: They're right, Woody. We can't figure out what to do without Buzz. Mack: Wait a minute here. This sounds like the same argument in the drive-in. Lucius Best/Frozone: What are you talking about Mack? Mack: They did a Cars version of this scene, only Buzz was a space buggy and Woody was some western car. Woody: Really? Wow, I never knew they did car versions of other films where you came from. Connor Lacey: Yes, Woody, but we can't figure out what to do without Buzz. Woody: That's your problem, not mine. (walking off, muttering) Rendez-vous with Star Command. Pizza Planet truck pulls into the station. Woody and the Irelanders see it Pizza Deliverer: Hey, Gas Dude! Attendant: You talking to me? and the Irelanders look at the Pizza Planet logo on the side of the truck Woody: Pizza Planet? it's a way to reunite with Andy Andy! Pizza Deliverer: Yeah, man, can you help me? Do you know where Cutting Blvd. is? Attendant: Just a moment... is about to go to the truck but then realizes something Woody: Oh, no. I can't show my face in that room without Buzz. Chris Kratt: If we enter the room without proof Woody didn't kill Buzz out of jealousy, we're doomed. Aviva Corcovado: He's right. The toys won't believe Woody if he returns without Buzz. Connor Lacey: That's right. We need to get Buzz back now. Woody: Buzz! Buzz, come back! Buzz: Go away! Woody: No, Buzz, you've gotta come back! I... saw that the truck has a rocket on the roof which gives him a idea Woody: I found a spaceship! stops and turns around Woody: It's a spaceship, Buzz! looks curious. A second Pizza Deliverer: Come on, man, hurry up! Um, like the pizzas are getting cold here! camera goes down to Buzz, Woody and the Irelanders looking at the truck Buzz: Now, you're sure this space freighter will return to its port of origin once it jettisons its food supply? Woody: Uh-huh. And when we get there, we'II be able to find a way to transport you home. Buzz: Well then, let's climb aboard. towards the truck Woody: No, no, no, wait, Buzz, Buzz, let's get in the back. No one will see us there. Buzz: Negative. There are no restraining harnesses in the cargo area. We'II be much safer in the cockpit. Woody: Yeah, but, Buzz! Buzz! Pizza Deliverer: so that's two lefts, and then a right, huh? Attendant: Yeah. Pizza Deliverer: Okay, thanks for the directions. climbs up to the door window and jumps behind the pizza boxes so the driver won't see him Woody: Buzz! Mack: He's not listening is he? Koki: Nope. Dusty Crophopper: Buzz is right, Woody. We should get in the front. Woody: But that man will see us. Dusty Crophopper: Not with the pizza boxes Buzz is sitting next to, he won't. truck starts up so Woody runs to the back of the truck as the Irelanders get in the front with Buzz. Woody saw Buzz strap his seat belt on Woody: Much safer in the cockpit than the cargo area. What complete idiots. driver hits the accelerator and the truck speeds forward, throwing Woody off guard and he hits the back of the cargo hold. The truck swerves to the left and Woody hit the side of it. As the truck roll up a hill, a big box rolls towards him. Woody yells as the box smacks into him. The truck soon arrives at Pizza Planet and stops. Buzz look up to see a giant model of a rocket near the building and heard the PA speaking PA: Next shuttle lift-off scheduled for T-minus 30 minutes and counting... Irelanders: (amazed by Pizza Planet's appearance) Whoa. Luigi Bellini: This place is so cool. I can't wait to try out the pizza here. Stick Man: Luigi, we're not here for pizza. We're here to get Woody and Buzz back to Andy so he can take them back to the room so that Woody can convince the other toys that Buzz isn't dead. Jimmy Z: (focusing on it instead of pizza for once) Yeah, he's right. We need to stay focused. Luigi Bellini: Aw! Connor Lacey: We'd better check on Woody. looks at the entrance to see two robotic guards near it Robot Guards: You are clear to enter. Welcome to Pizza Planet. move their spears aside and the doors open to let some customers inside Female PA: The white zone is for eating pizza only. The white zone is for... and the Irelanders go to the back to check on Woody Buzz: Sheriff. trash fall down to reveal Woody all flattened Buzz: There you are. falls over on the trash Irelanders: Ouch! Oooh! The Mask: (as the Grinch) That's gonna hurt in the morning. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Yep. Applejack: That's one big bruise right there. Fireman Sam: That's gotta hurt. Buzz: Now the entrance is heavily guarded. We need a way to get inside. gets up with a cup over his head, coughing Buzz: Great idea, Woody. I like your thinking. a bit dazed, looks confused at what Buzz had said. Later, the robot guards let some customers in Robot Guards: You are clear to enter. Welcome to Pizza Planet. cup and a burger box starts to move towards the entrance Buzz: Now! Quickly, guys, the airlock is closing. make it through just as the door closes. Buzz bumps into Woody Woody: Ow! Watch where you're going! Buzz: Sorry. La moves forward, accidentally bumping into Violet who is invisible to hide from customers Violet Parr: Ow. Shi La, be careful. Shi La Won: Oops. Sorry. I can't see you when you're invisible. Violet Parr: It's one of my powers, get used to it. Luigi Bellini: (to Shi La) Now you understand why fog makes me bump in you by making it hard to see. Violet Parr: We'll talk about that later. Right now we've got two toys to return home. Station Officer Steele: (in Gordon's voice) Only if they manage to stop fighting. heroes, Woody and Buzz run between video games and took off their disguises. They look in awe at the arcade games around them with kids playing on them Buzz: What a space port! Good work, guys! and the heroes look around at the kids playing on arcade games until they heard Andy's voice from a game nearby Andy: Mom, can I play Black Hole? Please, please, please? Woody: Andy! Marco Polo: There he is! We did it! Connor Lacey: All we have to do is get into the basket and we'II get Woody and Buzz home in no time. Spider Man: Alright! Mrs Davis: What's Black Hole? Andy: Oh, it's so cool... Buzz: Now we need to find a ship that's headed for Sector 12. Woody: Wait a minute! No Buzz! This way! There's a special ship. I just saw it! Buzz: You mean it has hyperdrive? Woody: Hyper-active hyperdrive, and astro...uh, turf. watches Andy and his family as they move closer to them Woody: (tracking Andy and family) C'mon, c'mon, that's it... Buzz: Where is it? I don't see the -- then saw a claw game that looks like a rocket Buzz: Spaceship! Woody: Alright Buzz, get ready, and... runs off, unnoticed by Woody who has his eyes on Andy Woody: Okay, Buzz, when I say "go," we're gonna jump in the basket -- notices that Buzz's not besides him and saw him running towards the claw game Woody and Irelanders: Buzz! jump through the Prize door Applejack: You got to be kidding me. Norman Price: Well we've got to go after him! Woody: Dooh! No! rounds the bend Woody: This cannot be happening to me!! Shi La: (annoyed by what Violet had said) At least I don't squirt water outta my nose. Violet Parr: Hey! I only did it because I saw Tony whilst I was drinking! Smokey: (As Oliver The Excavator) All right, all right. That's enough, you two. Connor Lacey: Yeah, ladies, cool it! Fu Fu: (chitters) Spud the Scarecrow: Let's just focused on getting Buzz back! start to walk but forced back to hide when a man walk by. Buzz climbs up the prize chute and jump into the middle and found himself face to face with squeaky toy aliens Aliens: A stranger! From the outside! Oo-o-o-o-o-o... Buzz: Greetings. I am Buzz Lightyear. I come in peace. Aliens: Tell us! What is it like outside? aliens gathered around Buzz excitedly. Outside, Woody and the heroes waited for some kids to run past then they run over to the claw game and went into the Prize door and peeps over the partition wall Buzz: This is an intergalactic emergency! I need to commandeer your vessel to Sector 12! Who's in charge here? Aliens: The cla-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-w!! point to the claw above them Aliens: The claw is our master. The claw chooses who will go and who will stay. Woody: This is ludicrous. Koki: You can say that again. Raven Queen: What make these aliens so special about the claw anyway? Connor Lacey: I don't know. they heard someone yelling behind them. They turn to see Sid bashing some games Sid: Hey, buzo, you got any brains in there? Ha-ha, take that! machine beeps, indicating that it's over, making Sid angry and hits it with a mallet then walks over to the claw game Woody: Oh, no! Sid! Fireman Sam: We've got to hide before he sees us! Apple White: He's right. all jumps on Buzz Woody: Get down! bring out his coins and put them in the machine Buzz: What's gotten into you, Sheriff? I was -- Woody: YOU are the one that decided to climb into this -- Alien: Sh-h-h-h-h-h. The claw. It moves. claw lowers down and grab a alien which is on top of Buzz Alien: I have been chosen!! Farewell, my friends! I go on to a better place. was moved towards Sid Sid: Gotcha! he watch the alien dropped, he saw Buzz amongst the other aliens Sid: A Buzz Lightyear?! No way! Twilight Sparkle: Uh-oh! Jimmy Z: This is not good! Mewtwo: We got to get out of here! Luigi Bellini: Yeah. And fast! spot a repair door and move towards it and strains to open it. By the time he manege to open it, Sid lowers the claw towards Buzz and grabs him Sid: Yes! Irelanders: (gasp) Woody: (gasps) Buzz! No! grab Buzz's feet and drags him to the repair door Sid: (banging his fist on the glass) Hey! tries to get Buzz to the door but the aliens push him back into the claw machine Aliens: He has been chosen. He must go. Woody: Hey! What are you doing? Stop it, you -- ! Stop it, you zealots! Connor Lacey: We're trying to get away here! Aliens: He must go! Do not fight the claw! Do not anger the claw! He has been chosen. heroes, Woody and Buzz get lifted up by the claw and it takes them to the Prize door and drop them Sid: Alright! Many new prizes! takes them out of the prize section and look at his new prizes with evil delight Sid: Let's go home and...play. Ha-ha-ha. scene changes to Sid approaching his house on his skateboard, humming to some rock music. Buzz peep out to see Andy's house next-door Buzz: Sheriff, I can see your dwelling from here! You're almost home. Twilight Sparkle: Buzz, although we're glad to be closer to Andy's house, this is way worse than getting captured by an entire Changeling army. Fireman Sam: Not mention almost getting burned to death by a falling tree branch. Marco Polo: Or any of the other disasters that nearly happened. Connor Lacey: Yep. Can't forget any of those. Alien: Nirvana is coming! The mystic portal awaits! Woody: Will you be quiet? You guys don't get it, do you? Applejack: What the hay is that supposed to mean? Woody: palms It means once we go into Sid's house, we won't be coming out! opens the door and Scud snaps and barks at his bag Sid: Whoa, Scud! Hey, boy. Sit! Good boy! sits down Sid: Hey, I got something for you, boy. Woody: (gasps) Freeze! heroes, Woody, Buzz and the alien freeze as Sid grabs the alien and put him on Scud's head Sid: Ready, set, now! grabs the alien and starts to shake it back and forth in a blur. Woody, Buzz and the heroes watch this with utter distraught and horror Sid: Hannah! Hey, Hannah! arrives with a doll in her hands Hannah: What? Sid: Did I get my package in the mail? Hannah: I don't know. Sid: What do you mean you don't know? Hannah: I don't know. Sid: Oh, no, Hannah! Hannah: What? Sid: Look! Janie! She's sick! takes the doll from Hannah Hannah: No she's not! runs upstairs Sid: I'll have to perform one of my... operations! Hannah: No! Don't touch her! NO! Woody: Not Sid's room! not there... Hannah: Sid! Give her back! Sid! Sid slams the door on her Sid! toss his bag onto his bed Sid: Oh, no! We have a sick patient here, nurse! Prepare the OR, stat! Hannah: Sid, give her back! Give her back now! I'm telling! puts Janie in a vise Sid: Patient is prepped. No one's ever attempted a double bypass brain transplant before. puts on a mask and pull out a toy pterodactyl from a box Sid: Now for the tricky part. Pliers! Buzz: I don't believe that man's ever been to medical school. Helen Flood: I'm a nurse myself and I went to medical school. Shi La Won: That's good to know. Fu Fu: (chitters) Thorn: And that kid is definitely not knowing how to do medical stuff. finishes doing his "medical" stuff Sid: (doing a nurse's voice) Doctor, you've done it! Hannah? opens the door where Hannah is standing Sid: Janie's all better now. shows her Janie doll which now has a pterodactyl head on it, making Hannah scream in terror Hannah: (screams) Mom! Mom! Sid: She's lying! Whatever she says, it's not true! goes out of the room shutting the door behind him Twilight Sparkle: Is he gone? Luna: Yes, all clear. Scott gets out of the bag River Scott: Hmmm. Place seems okay to me. Jimmy Z: (looking around the room) Uh, I'm not sure, River Scott. heroes, Woody and Buzz look around the room which is filled with heavy metal posters, discarded toy remains and power tools which made them shudder James Jones: Oh. This place is really scary. (stutters) Shi La Won: (comforting him) It's okay, James. You've got a girl who knows about martial arts to protect you. Aviva Corcovado: That's very nice, Shi La. Shi La: (blushing by Aviva's comment) Thanks, Aviva. Violet Parr: And we have powers. So if anyone tries to attack us, they have another thing coming. Fu Fu: (chitters) Mater: I think this room with there stuff is very creepy here. Lightning McQueen: Couldn't agree more buddy. Woody: We're gonna die. I'm outta here. [He jumps outta the bag and runs to the door. He tries to open the knob but it won't budge Woody: Locked. (he jump down to the floor and look around) There's gotta be another way out of here. heard a rolling noise and turns to see a small yo-yo rolling and flop over. Woody pick up a pencil and look around for whoever's there. A shadow zoom past him and he freezes Woody: Uh, guys? W-W-Was that you? Applejack: Nope. Definitely wasn't us. heard a noise coming from Sid's bed. Woody picks up a torch and switch it on to shine it on a baby doll's head under the bed Woody: Hey! Hi, there, little fellah! Come out here. Do you know a way out of here? baby doll head moves out of the bed, revealing to have a spider-like body made from pieces of an erector set Woody: (gasp) Irelanders: (gasp) baby head rises up taller, making Woody look horrified. He saw a fishing rod with legs, a jack-in-a-box with a monster paw glove inside, skateboard with a combat soldier's torso screwed to the front end (and others). A toy uses his hand to turn off the torch, promoting Woody to jump onto Buzz and cling onto him in fear Woody: B-B-B-Buzz! watch as the mutant toys grab the Janie doll and the pterodactyl toy and move them away Buzz: They're cannibals. Charlie Jones: Hide back in the bag! heroes, Woody and Buzz dive back into the bag and Buzz press a button on his chest Buzz: May day! May day! Come in, Star Command! Send reinforcements! Star Command, do you copy? adjusts his laser and points it out of the bag Buzz: I've set my laser from stun to kill. Woody: (sarcastically) Oh, great, great. Yeah, and if anyone attacks us we can blink 'em to death. Connor Lacey: Woody, get over your grudge will you? then saw that Norman had jumped into Violet's arms in fright by the mutant toys Norman Price: Sorry. Violet Parr: him You're welcome. rubs his butt since Violet drop him Applejack: I'm sorry to say this y'all but it looks like we'II be staying here for the night. Jimmy Z: With those psycho toys out there?! No way! I don't want to be turned into a mutant toy in my sleep. Fireman Sam: She's right, Jimmy. It's very late and since the mutant toys are around, it's best if we stay in the bag for now. Marco Polo: I don't know about you guys but I'm getting scared myself. (his body is shaking with fright) Aviva Corcovado: Don't worry, Marco we all have each other. Lucius Best/Frozone: And we're supers with powers. Lightning McQueen: Dusty and I are trained racers. Dusty Crophopper: Yep. Plus, I'm a firefighter too. Spud the Scarecrow: We'II find a way to get outta here and get back to Andy. Fu Fu: (Chitters) put a hand on Marco's shoulder to stop his body shaking Marco Polo: Thanks, Aviva. Much appreciate it. Aviva Corcovado: De nada, Marco. Twilight Sparkle: (yawns) Might wanna get some sleep before we hear any more noise. Connor Lacey: I agree. Mewtwo: Me too. Fireman Sam: Good night, everyone. Irelanders fell asleep apart from Shi La a bit who felt guilty of insulting Violet of her powers Shi La Won: Violet? Violet Parr: Yes, Shi La? Shi La: I'm sorry for insulting you like that. It's just I don't know how to get used to your powers when I can't figure where you are when you're fully invisible in your Supersuit. Violet Parr: (remembering calling out to Connor and his friends to let them know where she is when she's fully invisible in her suit many times in realization) Maybe I should let you know where I am the next time I do that. Shi La Won: That could work. Can you ever forgive me? Violet Parr: Of course, I can. You're super to me anyway. two girls hugged Shi La: We better get some sleep now. Violet Parr: I agree. Fu Fu: (Chitters) two girls and Fu Fu fall asleep happily. At Andy's house, the other toys are looking for Buzz with a torch when they heard a rustle in the bushes and shine the light on it Rex: Hey, you guys! I think I've found him. Buzz! Is that you?! cat yowls loudly and runs away from the house Rex: Whiskers! Will you get out of here?! You're interfering with the search and rescue. they hear the Davis' car pull up to the house and Rex turn off the torch to prevent them seeing the light Slinky: (whispering) Look! They're home! car pull up and stop. Andy and his mom get out Andy: Mom, have you seen Woody? Andy's Mom: Where was the last place you left him? Andy: Right here in the van. toys listened to their conversation Andy's Mom: Oh, I'm sure he's there. You're just not looking hard enough. Andy: He's not here, Mom. Woody's gone. Bo Peep: (gasps) Woody's gone? Hamm: Well what do you know, the weasel ran away. Mr Potato Head: Huh?! Huh?! I told you he was guilty. and Hamm move away from the window Rex: Who would've thought he was capable of such atrocities?! Rex follows Mr Potato Head and Hamm, Slinky and Bo look at each other crestfallen at Woody's disappearance Bo Peep: Oh, Slink, I hope he's okay. the camera shifts to Sid's house, the scene changes to morning Sid: (as Interrogator) Oh, a survivor. Where is the rebel base? Talk! slaps Woody to the ground and walks over to the window Sid: (as Interrogator) I can see your will is strong. open the blind blocking the sun Sid: Well, we have ways of making you talk. took out a magnifying glass and use it to aim the sunlight on Woody's forehead, making it smolder Sid:(as Interrogator) Where are your rebel friends now? chuckle Sid's Mom: Sid, your Pop Tarts are ready. Sid: Alright! runs out of the room and drops the magnifying glass in the process. Woody unfreezes and feels the burning on his forehead Woody: (screaming) rans to to a bowl of half-eaten cereal (with milk) on the floor, and dunks his head in. Buzz runs over to Woody, pausing to remove two suction cup darts from his person before pulling Woody out of the bowl. Two colorful Froot-Loops stick to each of Woody's eyes like glasses Buzz: Are you alright? I'm proud of you, Sheriff. A lesser man would have talked under such torture. Irelanders look all beat up from being tortured by Sid Connor Lacey: (groans) It really hurts. Are you OK, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: (groan) Yes, Connor, I am. Chris Kratt: (groan) Man, that kid is psycho. James Jones: (groans) Are you okay, Uncle Sam? Fireman Sam: (groan) I'm fine, James. Sarah Jones: (groan) Me too. Oooh. Chug: If this keeps up, we'll be sold for scrap. Rainbow Dash: And we'II be in Ponyville Hospital for weeks. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Don't worry. I'm invulnerable. Violet Parr: And that thanks to my invisibility powers, Sid didn't find me. Norman Price: Perfect. She turns invisible to hide while the rest of us got beat up! Helen Parr/Elastigirl: down from her hiding spot on the ceiling Not quite! Spud the Scarecrow: You were hiding up there the whole time? Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Yep. Kid didn't even know I was there. Raven Queen: That's good Stick Man: I'm not a hitting dummy! Why can he see? I'm Stick Man, I'm Stick Man, I'm Stick Man. That's me. (sighs) And I want to go home to the family tree. Koki: You're not in the park where you live though. Stick Man: I know that. It's just I miss my family much more than I know since last time when I met you guys. Connor Lacey: We understand. But you've got me and the Irelanders as your family now. Twilight Sparkle: And when this adventure is over, we'II get you back home like with Santa last time. We promise. Stick Man: Thank you, Twilight. picks up a spoon and look at the smolder in his reflection Woody: I sure hope this isn't permanent. Applejack: Man, that is one nasty smolder. Mandy Flood: Just like when Norman is being careless with a magnifying glass when trying to glue his plane I got him for his birthday. It directs the sunlight at some paper and it caught fire. Norman Price: And I got glued to the door knob. Fireman Sam: Yes. I remember it quite well. Connor Lacey: That's a very sticky situation if you ask me. (giggles) Irelanders laughs, getting the joke while Norman just snarls, didn't think it was funny at all Buzz: (checking his wrist communicator) Still no word from Star Command. We're not that far from the spaceport -- see the door in the reflection of the spoon. It was open Woody: The door! It's open! We're free!! Buzz: Woody, we don't know what's out there! Woody: I'll tell you wha... screams mutant toys block the way and Woody ducks behind Buzz The Mask: Bring it on, mutants! Spike: Yeah! You wouldn't want to taste my fire breath. (he breathes his flame at the mutant toys as a warning) Woody: They're gonna eat us, Buzz!! Do something! Quick! Buzz: Shield your eyes, everyone! fires his laser at Babyface but it just flickers on her forehead which surprises and shocks Buzz Buzz: It's not working! I recharged it before I left. It should be good for hours -- Woody: Oh, you idiot! You're a toy! Use your karate chop action! presses a button on Buzz's back which makes his right arm move up and down as they advance around the mutant toys toward the door Woody: (to mutants) Get away! Hoo-cha! Hoo-cha! Buzz: Hey!! Hey! How are you doing that? Stop that! Woody: Back! Back, you savages! Back! Buzz: Woody, stop it! Woody: Sorry guys, but dinner's canceled! drops Buzz and ran out into the hallway upstairs Woody: There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home... ran down the stairs but then stop when he saw Scud sleeping on it. He crept back up the stairs slowly as he could. Buzz's hand grabs him over his mouth and pulls him back behind the wall Woody: (muffled gasp) Buzz: Another stunt like that, cowboy -- you're going to get us killed. Woody: Don't tell me what do to. Buzz: Shhh! checks that Scud is still asleep then darts across the stairwell opening to the other end of the hallway. He motions for Woody and the Irelanders to follow. Woody cowardly crawls across the open area with the Irelanders behind him to Buzz. As Woody stands up, his pull string gets caught on the curls of the iron railing. The toys and Irelanders starts to creep down the hallway, unaware that Woody's pull string has caught on the railing. Then Woody's pull string comes loose and his voice box starts up Woody's Voice Box: YEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAA!! Giddy-up partner!... We got to get this wagon train a movin'! noise from the voice box wakes Scud up and he follows it up the steps. The Irelanders, Woody and Buzz look worried Shi La: Great! What now? Buzz: Split up! dives into a room while Woody and the Irelanders jumps into a closet just as Scud reaches the top of the stairs. He heard the door slam and went over to sniff anything suspicious. Buzz skid to hide behind the door. Sensing his movement, Scud walks towards the door as Buzz stood back. Then as Scud moves curiously closer to Buzz, they heard snoring and look up to see Sid's father fast asleep on a La-Z-Boy recliner in front of the TV. Scud then backs out and head down the stairs. Buzz was about to exit the room when he heard a sudden voice SPACE COMMANDER (O.S.; ON TV) Calling Buzz Lightyear. Come in Buzz Lightyear. This is Star Command. Buzz Lightyear! Do you read me? turn to see a commercial on TV to which his logo appears Buzz: Star Command! opens his wrist communicator and about to reply when a child's voice interrupts him Child: Buzz Lightyear responding! Read you loud and clear! looks towards the TV and saw it shows two boys holding a Buzz Lightyear toy in a cardboard spaceship like his own SPACE COMMANDER: Buzz Lightyear, Planet Earth needs your help! Boy 2: On the way! Male Chorus: Buzz Lightyear! stares in disbelief as he watch the commercial TV ANNOUNCER (V.O.) The world's greatest superhero! Now the world's greatest toy! Buzz has it all! Locking wrist communicator! Boy: Calling Buzz Lightyear! TV ANNOUNCER: Karate chop action! KID #2: Wow! every feature demonstrated on the TV, Buzz compares the same feature on himself TV Announcer: Pulsating laserlight! KID #2: Total annihilation! TV Announcer: Multi-phrase voice simulator! TV Buzz's voice box: There's a secret mission in uncharted space. press the same button on his chest and it makes the same phrase the TV Buzz made Buzz's Voice Box: There's a secret mission in uncharted space. TV Announcer: And best of all...(big "monster truck" voice) HIGH-PRESSURE-SPACE-WINGS!! TV Buzz: To Infinity and Beyond! words NOT A FLYING TOY appear at the bottom of the screen TV ANNOUNCER: (non-excited lawyer voice) Not a flying toy. slowly shakes his head in wide-eyed disbelief TV Announcer: Get your Buzz Lightyear action figure and save a galaxy near you! Male Chorus: Buzz Lightyear! image on the screen changes to a shot of hundreds of Buzzes in their boxes lining either side of a store aisle LOCAL ANNOUNCER: Available at all Al's Toy Barn outlets in the tri-county area. SPORTSCASTER: And welcome back to the Point Richmond Bowling Championship. the commercial ends, Buzz look stricken then open his wrist communicator. On the underside, he saw three words that said MADE IN TAIWAN. He looks stunned at the truth that Woody was trying to tell him all along. The song I Will Go Sailin' No More plays as Buzz walks sadly out of the room and down the hallway. As he pass the stairwell, he stop to look at a open window as a bird flies by it. Woody's voice echos in his head Woody's Voice: You are a toy! You can't fly! lowers his head in sadness for a moment before raising it with determination in his eyes. He slams his wrist communicator shut as if he's defying what the words say. He climb up the railing and stand on top of it before opening his wings. He look towards the window, determination in proving that he is able to fly and that he's really a space ranger Buzz: To infinity and beyond! jumps off the railing and half way towards the window, he began to fall down towards the stairs and bounce off them and landed on the floor. He sees his arm has been come off from the impact and was lying next to him. He drop his head back in defeat, finally accepting that he's a toy. As the song ends, Hannah came along, looking for something Hannah: Mom. Mom, have you seen my Sally doll? step on Buzz's wing and look down to see him Sid's Mom: What, dear? What was that? Hannah: Never mind. look at Buzz with a smile on her face. Back upstairs, the doorknob to the closet jiggles. The door opens and Woody and the Irelanders fall off the shelves and onto the floor. A bowling ball hit Woody on the head and rolls away Connor Lacey: Man, why did I agree to share the top shelf with an old pick up truck? Mater: Hey! That's me you're talkin' about! Twilight Sparkle: Guys, who cares if Connor had to stay up there with you, Mater? Scud's gone. That's all that matters. Lightning McQueen: You do remember that I nearly insulted Mater by mentioning rusty old cars, remember? nods Connor Lacey: Yeah, McQueen. I do. Sorry, Mater. Mater: It's OK, buddy. Dusty Crophopper: Well, the good thing is Scud's gone. Applejack: (looking to Woody) You okay, Woodster? Woody: (a bit woozy from the ball hit him) Yes, Applejack. Buzz, the coast is clear. (shakes his head to get the wooziness off and look around for Buzz) Buzz, where are you? they heard Buzz's voice box playing from Hannah's bedroom Buzz's Voice Box: There's a secret mission in uncharted space. Let's go. and the Irelanders creep up to the room with the Christmas lights around them Hannah: Really? That is so interesting. and the Irelanders peep into the room and see Hannah playing a tea party with Buzz and her dolls who are headless Hannah: Would you like some tea, Mrs. Nesbit? Woody: (under his breath) Buzz. Hannah: It's so nice you could join us on such late notice. has placed a tiny teapot in Buzz's severed arm and pours imaginary tea with it to which Woody and the Irelanders noticed Woody: Oh no. James Jones: How did Buzz's arm come off? Pinkie Pie: He must have accidentally fallen from the banister and break his arm on the stairs. Irelanders and Woody look at her in surprise Woody: How do you guess? Pinkie Pie: Just a hunch. Connor Lacey: (rolling his eyes in amusement) Pinkie. Pinkie. Pinkie. The Mask: Hannah seems like a nice girl to us. Sid did torture her toys as well. Fireman Sam: Tell me about it. Chug: But remember, we cannot let anyone see toys alive and not us, even if we're back to big size. Aviva Corcovado: Got it. Stick Man: And hopefully she won't include me for her tea party. Raven Queen: Don't worry, I'm sure Woody has a plan. Hannah: What a lovely hat, Mrs. Nesbit. It goes quite well with your head. got an idea and clears his throat Woody: (in Sid's mother's voice) Hannah! Oh, Hannah! looks up, hearing Woody's voice, thinking it's her mom Hannah: Mom? (to her dolls) Please excuse me, ladies. I'II be right back. walks out of her room Hannah: What is it, Mom? Mom, where are you? and the Irelanders bolt into her room and go to Buzz Woody: Buzz! Hey, Buzz! Are you okay? unfreezes and wails in a drunken despair Buzz: Gone! It's all go-o-one! All of it's gone. Bye-bye! Whoo-hoo! See ya! and the Irelanders look at his broken arm with curious looks Woody: What happened to you? Buzz: One minute you're defending the whole galaxy... (pointing at other dolls) ...and suddenly you find yourself suckin' down Darjeeling with Marie Antoinette and her little sisters. headless dolls turn and wave at Woody and the Irelanders Shi La Won: (giggles with a cheeky grin) Remember getting comfy in the night, Marco? shot her a glare like before Shi La Won: (clears her throat) Fu Fu: (chitters) Marco Polo: I don't like being teased about it, Shi La. You know that. Aviva Corcovado: Yes. You need to be more considerate. Shi La Won: Oh, sorry, Marco. Marco Polo: That's alright. Woody: I think you've had enough tea for today. (helping Buzz up) Let's get you out of here, Buzz. Buzz: Don't you all get it?! You see the hat? I am Mrs. Nesbit!! (hysterical laughter) Woody: Snap out of it, Buzz! open his helmet and uses his arm to slap Buzz in the face then politely closes it Buzz: (sober) I'm sorry. You're right. I'm just a little depressed that's all. I can get through this. walk out to the hallway. Then Buzz drops to his knees in despair Buzz: Oh, I'm a sham!! Woody: Shhhh! Quiet, Buzz! Buzz: Look at me! I can't even fly out of a window! But -- the hat looked good. Tell me the hat looked good! The apron is a bit much, it's not my color... and the Irelanders look at the window then to Sid's room. They can see Andy's house outside the window Woody: Out the window! Buzz, you're a genius. Applejack: Yee-haw! Now, that's a smart idea! Connor Lacey: We'II be back at Andy's house and get Woody and Buzz home in no time. Martin Kratt: Like a talking cat would say, "Everything's gonna turn out purrfect". thumbs up pick up the Christmas lights and drag Buzz down the hallway to Sid's room Woody: Come on, this way! Buzz: Years of academy training wasted! scene changes to Andy's room where Mr Potato Head and Hamm are playing with the Battleship game that Andy got for his birthday Mr Potato Head: (chuckles) B3. Hamm: (wearing his hat) Miss. G6. Mr Potato Head: Ohhh! You sunk it! Hamm: Heh-heh. Mr Potato Head: Are you peeking? Hamm: Oh, quit your whining and pay up. Potato Head reaches for his ear Hamm: No, no, not the ear. Gimme the nose. C'mon! Mr Potato Head: (pulling out his nose; nasally) How 'bout three out of five? opens the window and calls out to Mr Potato Head and Hamm Woody: Hey guys! Guys! Hey! turn to see Woody and the Irelanders waving to them from Sid's window across from them Mr Potato Head: Son of a building block! It's Woody and the Irelanders. Hamm: They're in the psycho's bedroom! Woody: Hi! Ever After High Girls: Hey, guys! Hamm: (into Andy's bedroom) Everyone, it's Woody! And the Irelanders! Bo Peep: Woody? Rex: You're kid